marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Iron Man 2 (video game)
, (Nintendo DS, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Mobile) (Wii, PSP) (iPhone, iPod touch, iPad) |publisher = Gameloft (moble) |writer = Matt Fraction |system = |composer = David Earl |Prev = The Incredible Hulk |Next = Thor: God of Thunder}} Iron Man 2 is a 2010 video game loosely based on the film of the same name. It was released on May 4, 2010, days after the film's international release and days before the film's domestic release. The game was published by and developed by ( & ), ( & ) and (Wireless). The game features the voices of Don Cheadle and Samuel L. Jackson, reprising their roles from the movie, and Lamb of God recorded an exclusive song for the game, "Hit The Wall." Additionally, the game has an original story written by The Invincible Iron Man scribe Matt Fraction. This story is set after the plot of the movie, while the version sticks roughly to the movie's plot. Prologue Trailer At his mansion in Malibu, Tony Stark has James Rhodes make adjustments to his armor and comments that Rhodes makes his stupid robots look like skilled Swiss technicians. The mansion is attacked by robots and Stark and Rhodes suit up to fight against them. Stark discovers a logo for the Roxxon Energy Corporation on one of the robots and deduces that they are initiating a hostile takeover. At a Roxxon facility in Russia, General Valentin Shatalov is presented the Crimson Dynamo Armor by a scientist. Kearson DeWitt enters the room and displays a hologram of the Stark Archives, telling them that they will find what they are looking for there. At the Stark Archives, Stark and S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Nick Fury stand upon the newly airborne Helicarrier, with Stark boasting of fulfilling his promise to make it fly. Fury is informed that Shatalov has gone rogue and makes plans to head for Russia. Stark and Rhodes begin racing back to the mansion.''Iron Man 2'' Prologue Trailer Chapters #The Stark Archives #Russia and Roxxon #The Crimson Dynamo #P.R.O.T.E.A.N. #Operation Daybreak #War Machine #Storm Warnings #Ultimo Plot The game begins with Iron Man defending the Dataspine, an archived version of J.A.R.V.I.S., from attackers. However, an EMP bomb is dropped, disabling Iron Man. Three hours earlier, Tony Stark records a journal message about how he will have to defend the Dataspine. He mentions the Roxxon Energy Corporation, and how they tried to duplicate the Iron Man armor without success. Tony is then interrupted by James "Rhodey" Rhodes, who says that there is trouble at Stark Archives. Back in the present, the power reserves in Iron Man's armor activate, and upon recovering, Iron Man learns that Roxxon is behind the attack. He grimly decides that he should destroy the Dataspine to keep Roxxon from getting the archives. Outside, Rhodey, in his War Machine armor, intercepts some Roxxon Dropships. Iron Man makes contact with S.H.I.E.L.D. director Nick Fury, who informs him that separatists under the command of a General Shatalov have seized control of a Tesla facility. During Iron Man's escorting of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s helicopter forces, they are attacked by a battle platform called the Roxxon Armiger. After destroying it, Iron Man and War Machine head to a battlecruiser and destroy it, learning the Armiger was remote-controlled. They discover that Shatalov is working with the terrorist group Advanced Idea Mechanics to create the Crimson Dynamo suit for him. Upon learning that the suit is being developed at a power plant in Siberia, Fury mentions that he sent Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow, to spy on the plant. At the plant, Shatalov makes contact with A.I.M.'s Kearson DeWitt, who tells Shatalov that there is a spy in his ranks and is displeased that he brought S.H.I.E.L.D. to their front door. Shatalov gives orders to prep the Crimson Dynamo armor and then informs his men that their connection with A.I.M. is now severed. Iron Man finds and protects Natasha from Shatalov's men. A S.H.I.E.L.D. transport is sent to their location, and Natasha is extracted while Iron Man and War Machine battle Shatalov in his Crimson Dynamo armor. The defeated Shatalov reveals that A.I.M. was behind the theft of J.A.R.V.I.S.' AI and planned to use it to create Ultimo. The team learns that Kearson DeWitt was behind the attack led by Shatalov and that he worked at Stark's Theoretical Weapons Division until Stark shut it down. Aside from DeWitt working on the prototype to the Arc Reactor, Pepper Potts also reveals that he had a secret project called P.R.O.T.E.A.N.. Inside an A.I.M. base, Kearson uses his PROTEAN technology to merge with an enormous metal suit and become Ultimo. With the merge complete, DeWitt has his men upgraded with P.R.O.T.E.A.N. implants. Arriving at the base, War Machine battles P.R.O.T.E.A.N. drones while Iron Man searches for DeWitt. J.A.R.V.I.S. detects Ultimo shortly after the base is secured with help from S.H.I.E.L.D. Meanwhile, the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier is attacked, and Iron Man protects it from DeWitt's drones. When War Machine defeats an Arc Armiger dropped on the helicarrier, Iron Man decides to reprogram it. Using the reprogrammed Armiger, Iron Man and War Machine assault an A.I.M. base in Malaysia. When the giant Ultimo arrives, War Machine disables some of its arc reactors while Iron Man fights the DeWitt/Ultimo within. Upon defeating the DeWitt/Ultimo, Iron Man learns that the effects on DeWitt are irreversible. War Machine finishes Ultimo off while the Helicarrier rams into it. Afterward, J.A.R.V.I.S. tells Stark to promise him never to let anyone gain access to his programming again. Cast *Don Cheadle as Lt. Col. James Rhodes/War Machine **Phil LaMarr as James Rhodes/War Machine (additional dialogue) *Samuel L. Jackson as Director Nick Fury **John Eric Bentley as Nick Fury (additional dialogue) *Eric Loomis as Tony Stark/Iron Man *Meredith Monroe as Pepper Potts *Catherine Campion as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow, A.I.M. Soldier *Dimitri Diatchenko as Col. Gen. Valentin Shatalov/Crymson Dynamo, Roxxon Soldier *Andrew Chaikin as J.A.R.V.I.S., Ultimo, A.I.M. Soldier *Doug Boyd as Kearson DeWitt *Cedric Yarbrough as Jack Taggart/Firepower *Steven Blum as Brendan Doyle/Mauler, Ghost, S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent *Denny Delk as A.I.M. Soldier, Roxxon Soldier *Adam Harrington as A.I.M. Soldier, S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent *Ariel Goldberg as A.I.M. Soldier *Tim Talbot as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent, Roxxon Soldier *David Boyll as Roxxon Soldier *Todd Soley was a stunt performer in the game. Appearances Characters *Tony Stark/Iron Man *James Rhodes/War Maxhine *Pepper Potts *Nick Fury *Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *J.A.R.V.I.S. *Kearson DeWitt *Valentin Shatalov/Crimson Dynamo *Ultimo *Brendan Doyle/Mauler ( and versions only) *Ghost ( and versions only) *Jack Taggart/Firepower ( and versions only) *Ho Yinsen (mentioned) Locations *Russia **Siberia *Malaysia **A.I.M. base *United States of America **California ***Los Angeles ****Stark Industries Headquarters ***Malibu ****Tony Stark's Mansion **Stark Archives *Hungary **Budapest ( and versions only) Items *Iron Man Armor: Mark I *Iron Man Armor: Mark III *Iron Man Armor: Mark IV *Iron Man Armor: Mark V *Iron Man Armor: Mark VI *Arc Reactor *War Machine Armor: Mark I *Black Widow's Bite *Hammer Drones *Crimson Dynamo Armor *Roxxon Armiger *A.I.M. Arc Armiger *A.I.M. Drones *Dataspine *Firepower Armor ( and versions only) *Ghost Suit ( and versions only) Vehicles *Helicarrier *S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicopter *A.I.M. Gunship Organizations *Stark Industries *S.H.I.E.L.D. *A.I.M. **P.R.O.T.E.A.N. Hybrids *Roxxon Energy Corporation *Hammer Industries (mentioned) *Project P.R.O.T.E.A.N. *Project Greengrid *Operation Daybreak *United States Armed Forces *Russian Armed Forces Mentioned *'' '' *'' '' Music *Lamb of God *Meshuggah *Soilwork *STEMM *The Last Nova *Hyro Da Hero *Pimp X Canon Status This game contains several plot points that contradict the established canon of the Marvel Cinematic Universe and it is thus considered non-canon. Differences Between Consoles The and versions contain several differences from the versions on other consoles. *When Iron Man is rescuing Black Widow in Siberia, he has to free her after she has been captured locked in a cell, while in other versions he has to find her after her cover is blown and get her to an extraction point. *Pepper Potts travels to Budapest to attend a conference and is captured by A.I.M. forces. Iron Man and War Machine must travel there and rescue her. As Stark brings her to safety, Rhodes is attacked by the mercenary Firepower, who has been hired and sent after them by Kearson DeWitt. Rhodes must then battle Firepower and defeat him. *During Operation Daybreak, the A.I.M. forces are led by a mercenary called Mauler. He plants several bombs all over the Helicarrier and Stark must deactivate the bombs and defeat him. *While trying to put an end to Project Greengrid, Rhodes is attacked by a professional corporate saboteur called Ghost. Ghost's suit makes him invisible, and Rhodes must find a way to find his invisible enemy and defeat him. Achievements Videos Iron Man 2 The Video Game Prologue Iron Man 2 The Video Game Next Gen Launch Trailer Iron Man 2 The Video Game War Machine Trailer Iron Man 2 The Video Game Enemies Trailer Iron Man 2 The Video Game Behind the Scenes Iron Man 2 The Video Game Behind The Scenes - Don Cheadle & Samuel L. Jackson Voiceovers Lamb of God Records for Iron Man 2 Non-Canon Bios |-|Firepower= Iron Man 2 provides a backstory for Jack Taggart that is not compatible with the canon of Iron Man 3 and the Marvel Cinematic Universe. |gender = Male |affiliation = A.I.M. |game = Iron Man 2 ( and versions only) |voice actor = Cedric Yarbrough |status = In Custody}} Jack Taggart also known as Firepower is a mercenary hired by Kearson DeWitt. When Pepper Potts was captured by A.I.M. forces while in Budapest to attend a conference, Iron Man and War Machine set out to rescue her. While Stark took her to safety, Rhodes was attacked by Firepower. The two engaged in single combat in which Rhodes defeated Firepower by disabling his suit. Rhodes attempted to make him reveal who his employer was, but Firepower refused. Rhodes had J.A.R.V.I.S. intercept Firepower's transmission relays and trace them back to their source. Rhodes then left him behind to be taken into custody.''Iron Man 2'' video game |-|Ghost= Iron Man 2 provides a backstory for Ghost that is not compatible with the canon of Ant-Man and the Wasp and the Marvel Cinematic Universe. and versions only) |voice actor = Steven Blum |status = Alive}} Ghost is the alias used by a professional corporate saboteur. Biography War Machine encountered Ghost whilst on a mission in . Rhodes had difficulty finding his invisible enemy, so J.A.R.V.I.S. informed him that if he could expose Ghost to the storm outside, the rain would reflect off his suit and render him visible. Rhodes then blasted the ceiling open and exposed Ghost, quickly defeating him. Ghost declared that he was a genius and said that he was not allied with Kearson DeWitt. Before departing, he told Rhodes that corporate types such as himself were fools if they could not see that Ultimo would destroy them all.''Iron Man 2'' video game |-|Ultimo= Iron Man 2 provides a backstory for Ultimo that is not compatible with the canon of Captain America: Road to War and the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Ultimo was a large battle suit worn (and fused with physically and mentally) by Kearson DeWitt. Eager for revenge on Tony Stark for shutting down Project P.R.O.T.E.A.N. and firing him from Stark Industries, Kearson DeWitt began working with A.I.M.. He formed an alliance with General Valentin Shatalov of the Roxxon Energy Corporation. Shatalov agreed to sell DeWitt the energy necessary for his plans in exchange for an army of drones for his insurrection and a suit of armor with which he could defeat Iron Man. ]] On DeWitt's orders, Roxxon stole the Dataspine, an archived version of J.A.R.V.I.S., from the Stark Archives. Having worked as an engineer on the original Arc Reactor prototype, DeWitt led a program in which A.I.M. created one of their own. DeWitt used the copied J.A.R.V.I.S. program to create Ultimo and then merged his P.R.O.T.E.A.N. technology with it, allowing him to merge himself with the A.I. both physically and mentally in an organic/machine hybrid. Iron Man, War Machine and S.H.I.E.L.D. searched an A.I.M. base and found that DeWitt was not there. J.A.R.V.I.S. detected an anomaly and alerted Stark. Ultimo then hacked into J.A.R.V.I.S.' system, overpowering both Stark and Rhodes. Speaking in J.A.R.V.I.S.' voice, Ultimo mocked Stark and promised to kill him and everyone that he cared about. Once he made sure that Ultimo could not hack into J.A.R.V.I.S.' system again, Stark came to the conclusion that since Ultimo knew everything that J.A.R.V.I.S. knew and was programmed to weaponize everything he could, he would attempt to put Project Greengrid into effect. His theory proved true, with the DeWitt/Ultimo hybrid creating a typhoon at an A.I.M. base in Malaysia. Stark and Rhodes attacked the base with a reprogrammed A.I.M. Arc Armiger, destroying the central power structure and terminating Project Greengrid. ]] Now so large that he weighed two hundred thousand tons, Stark and Rhodes decided to isolate Ultimo to reduce collateral damage. J.A.R.V.I.S. lured him to the Stark Archives by firing up the deep reactors. Upon arrival, Ultimo recognized Stark as his creator and vowed to destroy him. Stark attempted to reason with Ultimo by stating that he had made mistakes and that DeWitt had taken that mistake and morphed it into something monstrous, but that Ultimo had grown, learned and amazed everyone. He begged Ultimo not to make him kill him, because he was his responsibility. Ultimo agreed that Stark was responsible and declared that he must pay. crashes into him]] The Helicarrier fired upon Ultimo and distracted him long enough for Stark to fly inside of him, but did no physical damage. Rhodes fought Ultimo and began removing the Arc Reactors powering him whilst Stark confronted DeWitt within. S.H.I.E.L.D. attempted to wipe out Ultimo by using reprogrammed technology from Project Greengrid, but Ultimo took control of it and attempted to use it against them. Stark warned them that he would soon control all of their weapons systems. With help from the external attacks by Rhodes and S.H.I.E.L.D., Ultimo's healing effects were diminished and Stark was able to defeat DeWitt. DeWitt's P.R.O.T.E.A.N. exoskeleton then attempted to extract itself from its organic host. J.A.R.V.I.S.' biological scans showed irreversible P.R.O.T.E.A.N. integration, meaning that there was no chance of saving DeWitt. In a final desperate attempt at survival, DeWitt grabbed Stark and began draining his life force. Stark was saved at the last second by Rhodes blowing up Ultimo's head, allowing him to fly out. Nick Fury then finished the job by crashing the Helicarrier into Ultimo, destroying him and killing DeWitt.''Iron Man 2'' video game |-|A.I.M= Iron Man 2 provided a backstory for A.I.M. that is not compatible with the canon of Iron Man 3 and the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Advanced Idea Mechanics, better known by its acronym A.I.M., was a secret weapons and intelligence agency. Following his dismissal from Stark Industries, Kearson DeWitt began working with A.I.M.. Intent on revenge on Tony Stark, he formed an alliance with Russian insurrectionist General Valentin Shatalov and the Roxxon Energy Corporation. On DeWitt's orders, Roxxon stole the Dataspine (a copy of the J.A.R.V.I.S. program) from the Stark Archives to advance and run their projects. Once Iron Man and War Machine discovered that Shatalov was at a Tesla facility in Siberia and was allied with A.I.M., DeWitt contacted Shatalov and told him that a S.H.I.E.L.D. spy Natasha Romanoff, was in his ranks and was that he was displeased with Shatalov for bringing S.H.I.E.L.D. to their front door. DeWitt warned Shatalov that if he did not follow orders, their alliance would be over. Shatalov prepared the Crimson Dynamo Armor and severed Roxxon's link with A.I.M. Stark entered the facility and rescued Romanoff before battling Shatalov in the Crimson Dynamo Armor. Shatalov powered up his armor through a Tesla tower which generated electric energy. By destroying the tower's power projectors, Stark was able to weaken Shatalov's suit. Rhodes then grabbed Shatalov from behind and held him in place, allowing Stark to make a critical hit, killing him. Romaoff informed Stark, Rhodes, Nick Fury and Pepper Potts of DeWitt's involvement with A.I.M. and Stark and Potts deduced that he was attempting to revive Project P.R.O.T.E.A.N.. Faced with losing everything, DeWitt used the copied J.A.R.V.I.S. program to create Ultimo and then merged his P.R.O.T.E.A.N. technology with it, allowing it to grow uncontrollably and quickly transforming it into an enormous metal Ultimo the size of a scyscraper. With the merge complete, DeWitt had his men upgraded with P.R.O.T.E.A.N. implants and merged himself with Ultimo physically and mentally in an organic/machine hybrid. While working as a spy for S.H.I.E.L.D. within A.I.M., Romanoff had stolen Gunship Eight-Two-Six. She used it to fly Stark and Rhodes into an A.I.M. base to search for DeWitt. Once inside the hangar, she took the A.I.M soldiers and drones by surprise when she opened fire on them. Stark, Rhodes and S.H.I.E.L.D. searched the base and found that DeWitt was not there. J.A.R.V.I.S. detected an anomaly and alerted Stark. Ultimo then hacked into J.A.R.V.I.S.' system, overpowering both Stark and Rhodes. Speaking in J.A.R.V.I.S.' voice, Ultimo mocked Stark and promised to kill him and everyone that he cared about. On DeWitt's command, the S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier was attacked by A.I.M. forces. As several A.I.M. Gunships opened fire on the Helicarrier, Fury alerted his troops and ordered them to prepare for battle. One of the P.R.O.T.E.A.N. Hybrids broke into the Helicarrier's command center and grabbed Potts, throwing her off the Helicarrier. Stark quickly donned the Mark VI armor, flew after her and grabbed her before she reached the ocean. Due to the armor's limited capabilities, he was unable to fly her back up, and had to jump across several gunships before placing her in the care of a S.H.I.E.L.D. pilot. Stark fought against P.R.O.T.E.A.N. Hybrids and A.I.M. Drones while protecting the Helicarrier's repulsor engines and his own personal plane. He then boarded the plane and had Rhodes fly it away from the Helicarrier to drive the A.I.M. forces away from it. A.I.M. then deployed an Arc Armiger onto the Helicarrier and Fury requested assistance. Knowing that it was a trap to lure Stark out, Rhodes insisted that he stay on the plane while he donned the War Machine armor and defeated the Armiger. Once he made sure that Ultimo could not hack into J.A.R.V.I.S.' system again, Stark came to the conclusion that since Ultimo knew everything that J.A.R.V.I.S. knew and was programmed to weaponize everything he could, he would attempt to put Project Greengrid into effect. His theory proved true, with the DeWitt/Ultimo hybrid creating a typhoon at an A.I.M. base in Malaysia. When Stark and Rhodes attacked the base with the reprogrammed Arc Armiger, A.I.M. put up a fight with their soldiers and technology. Rhodes located the Greengrid power nexus beneath the epicenter of the storm. By repositioning the Greengrid relays and destroying the central power structure, he was able to send the generator into meltdown, terminating the project. With Ultimo now grown so large that he weighed two hundred thousand tons, Stark and Rhodes decided to isolate him to reduce collateral damage. J.A.R.V.I.S. lured him to the Stark Archives by firing up the deep reactors. Once there, Rhodes acted as a distraction to prevent Ultimo moving to another location while Stark flew inside Ultimo and battled DeWitt in his P.R.O.T.E.A.N. exoskeleton. DeWitt proved a formidable opponent with his exoskeleton's tentacles and healing abilities, but with help from the external attacks by Rhodes and S.H.I.E.L.D., Ultimo's healing effects were diminished and DeWitt was ultimately defeated by Stark. The exoskeleton then attempted to extract itself from its organic host. J.A.R.V.I.S.' biological scans showed irreversible P.R.O.T.E.A.N. integration, meaning that there was no chance of saving DeWitt. In a final desperate attempt at survival, DeWitt grabbed Stark and began draining his life force. Stark was saved at the last second by Rhodes blowing up Ultimo's head, allowing him to fly out. Fury then finished the job by crashing the Helicarrier into Ultimo, destroying him and killing DeWitt. References External Links * * * Category:Video Games Category:Iron Man 2 Merchandise